


sun and moon that you are for me

by Suicix



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 11:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13680663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: Jaebum can never quite believe that he has this, that Bambam’s done this to him. That he can make magic this way, with someone else. That he feels strongly enough about someone to be able to do it.





	sun and moon that you are for me

If every morning could be something close to this one, then Jaebum doesn’t think he’d ever want a clock to strike noon again. There’s nowhere to be, no reason to get up any time soon: it’s just him, Bambam, the cats, and the soft morning sun seeping in through the crack in the curtains. It’s all he needs.

Bambam’s lying so his head’s on Jaebum’s shoulder, fluffy hair tickling Jaebum’s skin. It’s pale pink right now, the colour of an early evening sunset, something delicate and wondrous and subtle. Jaebum reaches out a hand to stroke through it, and Bambam hums in his sleep, his breath warm against Jaebum’s collarbone.

“Huh?” he slurs, apparently awake now. “Jaebum-hyung?”

“Hey,” Jaebum says, and he turns his head so he can kiss Bambam’s hair, the soft strands of it brushing against his lips. “Good morning.”

Bambam just hums again, burying his face in Jaebum’s shoulder even more. He smells like strawberries and space dust, like the sheets and the cats and home. Like everything that Jaebum loves.

As much as Jaebum loves him, though, he also loves being able to actually use his arm. He wriggles around until Bambam gets the hint and rolls off of him onto the other side of the mattress, hissing when the sensation in his arm returns.

“Are you OK?” Bambam asks, propping himself up with an elbow on the bed and his chin in one hand, his eyes open at last. On Jaebum’s other side, Nora mews at him as if she’s concerned. She probably is, to be fair: it’s just how a true familiar reacts when their companion’s in pain.

“I’m fine.” Jaebum smiles, reaching out to scritch behind Nora’s ears to comfort her. The contact makes her purr, positive energy slipping out from Jaebum’s fingertips and finding a new home in her fur. “It’s nothing.”

“Good.” Bambam leans closer, even nearer to Jaebum than before, his mouth hovering mere millimetres away from Jaebum’s. “Though if it wasn’t nothing, I’m sure we could fix it. _Magic.”_

He flutters his fingers and smirks, and before Jaebum can say anything to that, Bambam’s mouth is even closer, is pressing to his in a kiss. This, Jaebum thinks, is magic too: magic in its purest form, something that doesn’t take ingredients or incantations or willpower. It just takes him and Bambam, and it can be as lazy and as leisurely as they like. He cups Bambam’s face with one hand and lets the kiss deepen some more, lets sparks shoot between them. Jaebum swears there are sparks, anyway: rose gold and gossamer silver, real magic, true love’s kiss.

God. Jaebum can never quite believe that he has this, that Bambam’s done this to him. That he can make magic this way, with someone else. That he feels strongly enough about someone to be able to do it. When Bambam pulls back and gives him a smile, Jaebum’s sure his heart melts. He can’t look away.

“So,” Bambam says after a moment. He pokes Jaebum just below his collarbone and Jaebum finally blinks, feeling a bit sheepish. “Today. Is there anything you need to do, hyung?”

Jaebum just shakes his head. Bambam hasn’t moved his finger from the spot he poked: he’s tracing figure eights over Jaebum’s skin with his fingertip, infinity and infinity and infinity.

“Well, that’s good,” Bambam continues, bright. “You can help me film, then. If you want.”

“Of course I’ll help,” Jaebum tells him. If Bambam asks, he’s there. Besides, he doesn’t have much else to do today. This will definitely be the best use of his time. “Got nothing better to do, anyway.”

Bambam pokes him again, a little more sharply this time. Jaebum flinches, and like before, Nora meows.

“I’m OK, I’m OK,” Jaebum reassures her, stroking her again. He turns his head back towards Bambam. “You better be careful, or you’ll have Nora on you.”

“She loves me,” Bambam says simply. “They all do.” He reaches out to pet her. “See?” As if they’ve been summoned, Latte moves from his place curled up at the bottom of the mattress towards Bambam and Pudding slinks into the room and hops up onto the bed. _“See?”_

Jaebum just hums. Bambam’s right (as usual when it comes to the cats, somehow), but Jaebum’s not going to give him the satisfaction of actually admitting it out loud. It’s enough that Bambam knows that he knows, right there in the look on Bambam’s face.

“What are you filming today?” Jaebum changes the subject, and Bambam launches into an excited ramble about the videos he’s hoping to make. Jaebum listens, nodding and laughing and asking questions when it’s appropriate, when he wants to know more. Bambam’s enthusiasm is infectious, and Jaebum feels more energised with every moment that passes by as he talks. Listening to him feels even more effective than the bright green vitality potions that are lined up in the refrigerator, a recommendation courtesy of Jackson, and those things work wonders when Jaebum’s grouchy in the morning.

Again, it’s love and he knows it. That magic that flows from his heart alongside his blood, through his veins to every part of his body, all because of Bambam. He can tell that it’s the same for Bambam, can see it in how Bambam’s even more awake than before, in the way he’s smiling with his eyes. If Jaebum could, he’d take a photo of this moment, but his camera’s in the studio and he doesn’t think he’d be able to truly capture what he wants to take from this in a picture.

It’s how they met, after all: a photograph, Jaebum suddenly spellbound in the street and needing to ask to take a picture of this stranger, somehow even more interesting and unique than all the other people in the city whose outfits and auras he’d already captured with his camera. A couple of weeks later and it happened again, a different hair colour on Bambam and a different lens to look through. Another photo turned into genuine questions about Jaebum’s photography, which turned into coffee, which turned into a string of dates that eventually turned into this. Living in the same space with five cats and what feels like an infinite amount of magic between them. It’s more than anything Jaebum ever expected to find when he took to the streets with his camera. More than what he expected even later that first evening as he compiled together the day’s photos of the sky and people and buildings for a blog post.

One of the early photos of Bambam from back then is on the wall around the mirror in the living room, one of several in a collection of pictures of friends and family and pets and the two of them. In the photograph, Bambam’s bold, his hair a statement midnight blue and his jewellery sleek and silver. On the other side of the mirror, there’s a polaroid of a quieter, candid moment: Bambam barefaced and laughing, taken by surprise. The picture’s tinted the colours of a sunrise, so soft, such a contrast to Jaebum’s first photographs of him – to Jaebum’s first impression of him entirely.

Now, Bambam’s just as warm as he is in that picture. Or, really, in the picture he’s just as warm as he is in the flesh, and Jaebum didn’t even have to use a charm to make it that way.

“And that’s it, I guess,” Bambam says eventually. “For today, anyway. If all of that gets finished then we might be able to fit something else in, but I’m not sure. I don’t wanna rush, you know?”

“Of course,” says Jaebum. “That all sounds great, Bambam-ah.”

“Uh-huh.” Bambam smiles as if to say, _I know,_ but it doesn’t come across as arrogant. Jaebum’s just endeared to it, so proud that Bambam has such confidence in his creations. “You know what else sounds pretty great? You making us both breakfast.” He’s saying it before Jaebum can even begin to ask _what else?,_ and Jaebum just snorts.

“We’ll see about that,” he tells Bambam, but he’s leaning in for a kiss within seconds, and really, he knows – doesn’t even have to take a second to wonder – that he can’t say no.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading, everyone!! you can also find me on tumblr @ vibetechs, and on twitter @gotsevenses


End file.
